Mais en septembre !
by Merawen
Summary: Sirius est dans sa chambre et repense à sa relation amoureuse. Slash ! LEMON ! Song fic ! Ne tiens pas compte du tome 5, sauf pour le 12 Square Grimmaurd! Pas de nouveau chapitre mais une RAR ! Reviews appréciées ! merci !
1. Mais en septembre !

Salut ! Alors tout d'abord je tenais à m'excuser auprès des lecteurs de mon autre fic, qui attendent le chapitre 3, parce qu'il est pas encore écrit en entier, donc j'ai pas pu le poster à la date prévu ! En faite, il est écrit à 50 %, mais j'ai eu l'idée (pas très futé je dois le dire) d'écouter un CD que j'avais pas entendu depuis longtemps ! Et cette histoire m'ai venu en tête ! Pas moyen de m'en débarrasser ! Donc je l'ai écrite avec l'aide d'une amie ! Mais je vous promets de plus écouter de musique jusqu'à ce que le chapitre 3 soit écrit ! lol  
Bon, ben voilà c'est tout pour les excuses !

__

Note** : les petits trucs entre parenthèses (°) allez les voir à la fin, ou sinon, ça va casser votre trip !  
**_Disclamer_** : Je suis vraiment obligé de le dire ? ? ? Oui ? Tout est à moi (ouaaaiii)…, euh pardon à JKR (Sniiiiffff)  
**_Résumer_** : Sirius est dans sa chambre et repense à sa relation amoureuse. Slash ! Lemon ! Song fic ! Connerie de moi !**

__

Mais en septembre !

Sirius Black, magnifique jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleu profond, de 35 ans était dans l'une des nombreuses chambres que contenait son héritage. En effet, le 12 Square Grimmaurd, lui avait été légué à la mort de sa (chère) mère. Aucun autre Black, n'avait voulu d'un taudis pareil, dans lequel ils n'auraient rien pu changer de la déco, qui soit dit en passant était pas mal … pour les hommes du temps du Roi Arthur, avait pensé Sirius dès sa jeunesse !

Le jeune homme était assis sur son lit, adossé au mur, les bras entourant ses jambes repliées contre son torse. Il regardait, l'œil fixe, au travers de la fenêtre ouverte, le magnifique éclat jaunit de cet astre qu'était la lune, et que redoutait tant son meilleur ami. (**_Nda :_** exactement ma pose et ce que je fais au moment où je dicte ça à ma copine, sauf que moi c'est le soleil que je vois lol.)

Il était 1 H 38 du matin et il pensait à Severus. Il pensait aux bons moments qui l'attendait le lendemain (ou plutôt le soir même vu l'heure) et, … à comment tout cela avait débuté.

La mer est super bleue quand au couchant  
Notre amour vient flâner devant.  
Oh que la vie est belle à l'heure exquise  
Où le soir s'abandonne à la brise !  
Et c'est ainsi qu'à tes cotés,  
Je peux me dire, "oh que j'aurais ét  
pour un court moment initi  
A l'éternité de l'été !"

Tout avait commencé en juin 1960, le 24. Ce jour là, c'était la naissance de Sirius Black. Lui et Severus Snape étaient nés à un jour d'écart à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, Severus était le plus jeune. Leur mères avaient demandé à être placé dans la même chambre. Elles étaient les meilleures amies du monde et espéraient que leur fils respectif en feraient autant qu'elles. 

Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. En effet, dès leur plus jeune âge (2 ans environ), les deux chérubins ne pouvaient pas se supporter. Dès que l'un voyait l'autre, malgré les efforts surhumains de leur mères pour les faire communiquer, ils hurlaient ou se jetaient leurs jouets à la figure. En grandissant rien n'avait changé, sauf peut-être, les hurlements, qui s'étaient transformé en paroles et en insultes.

A 10 ans, Severus, en petit surdoué des potions qu'il était, faillit tuer Sirius. Il lui avait versé dans son potage l'équivalent d'un Avada Kedavra en bouteille. Mais, Sirius ayant un mauvais pressentiment au moment du repas, avait demandé à échanger leurs assiettes. Comme c'était à prévoir, Severus protesta mais pour une fois n'obtint pas gain de cause. Et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, il ne toucha pas à son assiette prétextant une non-faim.

Comme à leur habitude, qui avait été prise bien avant leur naissance, les deux familles allaient en vacances ensemble. Sirius et Severus menaient toujours la même guerre incessante. Jusqu'à leurs 15 ans, juste après la ''blague'' de Sirius qui avait faillit coûter à Severus, la vie ou quelque chose de pire encore. Chacun de leur coté, ils avaient quelque peu réfléchit à leur comportement respectif, et comme ils grandissaient physiquement, ils voulaient aussi le faire mentalement, ce qui était beaucoup plus difficile à faire qu'a dire !

_Oui mais en septembre  
Seul dans ta chambre,  
Dis moi je suis inquiet !  
Dis moi je suis inquiet !  
Oui mais en septembre  
Seul dans ta chambre,  
Te souviendras-tu de juillet ?  
Te souviendras-tu de juillet ?  
Oui mais en septembre  
Seul dans ta chambre,  
Dis moi je suis inquiet !  
Oui mais en septembre  
Seul dans ta chambre,  
Te souviendras-tu de juillet ?  
Ohohohoh ! _

Cette année, leurs vacances se passaient à la mer, et cette année comme toutes les autres années, il fallut aux plus jeunes qui n'étaient pas en âge de transplaner, en l'occurrence nos deux jeunes ados, utiliser un portoloin. Chacun de leur coté, avait pensé à abandonner l'autre, et à prendre le portoloin seul, mais qu'auraient dit leurs mères !?! Suite à cette petite réflexion, ils décidèrent qu'ils étaient plus sages de prendre l'objet ensembles !

Le faite que les deux arrivent à bon port, en même temps, entièrement et sans aucun hématome prouvait que leur résolution respective, mûrir, commençait à prendre forme.

Après quelques jours de vacances, sans aucunes altercations de la part de nos deux 'bandits', Severus vint trouver son homologue et lui dit :

" Viens voir, il faut qu'on parle, sérieusement !

- D'accord ! " Fit Sirius surpris, en effet depuis sa "blague" Severus ne lui avait pas adressé un seul mot, pas même une insulte.

Il l'emmena dans un endroit où personne ne pouvait les voir, c'est à dire à l'entrée d'une petite grotte au bord de la mer. Sur le chemin pas un seul ne décochait un mot. Arrivé au lieu-dit, ils s'assirent face à face, dos au mur et se fixèrent un bon moment. Finalement, Sirius prit la parole :

" Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ?

– Pour être tranquille.

– Et t'avais vraiment besoin de moi ? T'aurais pas pu venir là tout seul ?

– Et aussi pour te parler.

– Ben t'attends quoi ?

– Je ne sais pas par où commencer !

– Lâche-toi Snivellus !

- Ah non ! Tu vas pas recommencer, ça fait quasiment 5 jours que tu m'as pas appelés comme ça, c'était l'extase !

- Bon OK, excuse-moi !

– Wow, Black qui me fait des excuses, c'est à marquer dans mon grimoire d'or.

– Oh ça va !

– Bon, on va pas recommencer à s'engueuler alors qu'on était plus que bien parti.

– Ouais, moi j'fais des efforts !

– Eh oh, moi aussi j'en fais, sale clébard !

– Tu vois, c'est toi qui me cherche Snivellus !

– Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

– Oh, mais c'est qu'il s'énerve le Graisseux !

- Ouais j'm'énerve ! Sale rejeté de la société !

- Parle pour toi déchet humain !

– Tu décris plutôt Lupin là, non ?

- …

– Ce très cher loup-garou ?

- …

- En manques d'insultes Black ? Ton prétentieux de Potter n'a pas renouveler ton répertoire avant de partir ?

– Non, c'est juste que j'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi. J'me casse !

– Non, attends ! " Sur ce Severus vint rejoindre Sirius. Il se plaça face à lui, une main sur le torse pour le stopper.

" T'es pas un peu maso par hasard ?

– Non, pourquoi ? " Répondit Severus d'une voix suave tout en s'approchant de Sirius et en enlevant sa main.

" T'as vraiment envie d'en venir aux mains ?

– En quelques sorte ! " Le regard vicieux, Severus s'approcha encore jusqu'à ce que leur torse se touche.

" … ? " Pris au dépourvu, Sirius ne recula même pas.

Severus, profitant de l'effet de surprise, colla ses lèvres fines à celles pleines de sa Némésis. Sirius ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer ce délicieux moment de bonheur. Il entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres, quémandant plus. Severus, préférant jouer avec lui plutôt que de lui donner ce qu'il voulait, passa d'abord sa langue sur les lèvres chaudes de Siri, et mit fin au baiser.

Sirius le regarda déstabiliser, les lèvres légèrement rougies et toujours entrouvertes.

" Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

– Fais quoi ? Commencer ou arrêter ?

– Arrêter !

– Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas que je continue ! " Ces mots firent réagir Sirius qui pris possession des lèvres de son homologue. Il le plaqua contre un des murs de l'entrée de la grotte pour pouvoir l'embrasser tout à son aise. Sirius passa sa langue entre les lèvres de Severus sans attendre. Il explora de fond en comble la bouche de ce dernier à la recherche de sa langue. Quand elles se trouvèrent, elles engagèrent un ballet artistique digne de ce nom, chacune essayant de prendre le contrôle sur l'autre ! Jusqu'à ce que Severus mette une fois de plus fin au baiser.

Il existe des moments dans la vie  
Que l'on voudrait vivre au ralenti !  
Des instants vécus dans un rêve  
Dont on ne veut jamais s'éveiller !  
Et quand je suis à tes cotés  
Heureux comme je n'l'ai jamais été !  
Je voudrais qu'on puisse inventer  
Pour nous l'éternité de l'été !

Les deux garçons s'éloignèrent doucement et se regardèrent ayant perdu toute contenance. Aucun des deux ne savaient vraiment que faire en pareille situation. Sirius, qui avait l'esprit beaucoup plus embrouillé que Severus, préférait se retirer et allé marcher sur la plage le long de l'océan.

" Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Je suis un mec, et lui aussi aux dernières nouvelles ! Le pire, c'est que j'ai aimé ça ! Pourquoi ? "

Pas très loin derrière, une silhouette vêtue d'un jean noir et d'une chemise de la même couleur, le suivait tout en l'observant.

Sirius avait vraiment besoin de se rafraîchir les idées, donc il enleva son t-shirt blanc (moulant à souhait) et son jean bleu pour plonger la tête la première dans l'océan. Il ressortit de suite et s'assit sur le sable fin et chaud pour pouvoir réfléchir en paix.

" Je ne suis quand même pas … de lui, je n'arrive même pas à me résoudre à dire le mot. C'est pas possible, pas de Snivellus, moi qui passe ma vie à l'humilier de la pire des façons imaginables. Je peux décemment pas être am… de lui. Non ! Que diraient James, Remus, et Peter s'ils apprenaient que je suis amoureux de Severus, qu'on s'est embrassé, ou plutôt qu'il ma roulé le plus beau palot de toute ma vie ? Non, je peux pas et c'est sûrement pour se foutre de moi qu'il a fait ça !  
Oh ça devient grave ! Moi Sirius Black, le mec le plus sûr de lui de tout Poudlard, je suis en train de me poser des questions ; Ce con me fait me remettre en question. A cause de lui, je doute de moi.

– On parle tout seul Padfoot ?

– En plus maintenant il m'appelle par mon surnom de Maraudeur ! " Dit-il d'un ton résigné.

Severus s'accroupit derrière lui, amusé, il l'entoura de ses bras, enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux et lui déposa un tendre et long baiser sur la nuque. De ce point de départ, il descendit dans son cou pour ensuite remonter le long de sa joue et terminer sur ses lèvres.

En sentant le souffle étonnamment chaud de Severus contre sa nuque, un frisson parcourut le corps musclé de Sirius, lui donnant la chair de poule. Ce frisson redoubla d'intensité lorsque les lèvres de Severus vinrent se poser sur les siennes légèrement tremblantes.

" Tu as froid Pad ?

– Non, pas du tout, c'est juste que… c'est bizarre de me retrouver sur la plage avec toi et faire ce qu'on fait en ce moment ! "

Severus s'était déplacé pour lui faire face, il s'approcha lentement et approfondit le baiser, qu'ils avaient commencé quelques instants plus tôt. Il s'allongea sur Sirius, ses mains commençaient à parcourir habilement le corps de son amant, qui ne restait pas indifférent à ces attouchements bien prodigués. En effet ce dernier commençait à se sentir très à l'étroit dans son boxer.

Sirius déboutonnait très lentement la chemise de l'homme qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui. Il goûtait la peau salée de son amant en lui parsemant le cou de baisers. Après avoir terminé avec la chemise il s'attaqua aux boutons rebelles de son jean. Il sentait déjà la virilité de Severus contre sa main, ce qui l'excitait au plus haut point !

_Oui mais en septembre  
Seul dans ta chambre,  
Dis moi je suis inquiet !  
Dis moi je suis inquiet !  
Oui mais en septembre  
Seul dans ta chambre,  
Te souviendras-tu de juillet ?  
Te souviendras-tu de juillet ?  
Oui mais en septembre  
Seul dans ta chambre,  
Dis moi je suis inquiet !  
Oui mais en septembre  
Seul dans ta chambre,  
Te souviendras-tu de juillet ? _

Le Serpentard enleva sa chemise et son jean pour se retrouver aussi dévêtu que Padfoot. Il lui embrassait le torse s'arrêtait à ses mamelons, en mordillait un et pinçait l'autre du bout des doigts. Les gémissements qui échappaient de la bouche entrouverte du garçon au-dessous de lui, faisait monter son excitation à l'extrême.

" Ooohhhhh… Sev ! " Les mains de Severus caressaient le sexe vibrant de son amant par-dessus le tissu du sous-vêtement qu'il enleva quelques instants plus tard.

Sirius ondulait son corps sous les caresses sensuelles de son ennemi. Des longs doigts fins entouraient son sexe engorgé et commençaient de long et lent va-et-vient. " Mmmm, Sevy ! Suce-moi ! S'il te plaît ! " Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et approcha sa bouche du membre durcit. Il passa sa langue sur le gland violacé et le pris dans sa bouche.

Sirius dans un spasme de plaisir cabra les hanches, crispa les poings sur le sable comme si c'était un drap et se détendit. Il appréciait de plus en plus la caresse buccale de l'adolescent. Après quelques minutes de plaisir intense il lui dit entre deux gémissements :

" Severus arrête ! J'ai pas envie de jouir maintenant ! "

Ce dernier s'exécuta, il remonta le long du torse musclé du jeune homme et l'embrassa passionnellement. Sirius donna à Severus la même douce torture qu'il avait subit quelques instants auparavant. " Paddy continu, trop bon ! Mmmm. "

Le Serpentard passa ses doigts dans la longue et fine chevelure de son amant, il lui faisait bouger la tête dans le rythme qui lui convenait le mieux. Il mouvait aussi ses hanches afin d'avoir le plus de plaisir possible. Sirius mit fin à cette caresse extatique pour embrasser son amour qui, d'un habile mouvement de bassin, inversa les rôles afin de se retrouver au-dessus et avoir la place du dominant. Leurs virilités frottaient l'une contre l'autre et leur tiraient à tous les deux des gémissements bien prononcés.

Le 'dominant' se pencha et passa sa langue sur les lèvres de son meilleur ennemi qui releva la tête pour approfondir le baiser. Pou la cinquième fois, leurs langues se rencontraient, se gouttaient et apprenait à connaître la moindre parcelle, le moindre millimètre carré de la bouche de l'autre, et pour la cinquième fois consécutive Severus mit fin au baiser.

Il passa son index sur les lèvres de Sirius qui le happa pour l'humidifier abondamment, le majeur et l'annulaire suivirent le même chemin. Une fois mouillés à point, Severus descendit sa main vers ces fesses qui demandait une attention toute particulière. Il plaça son majeur sur l'anneau de chair et commençait à masser lentement.

Sirius écarta instinctivement les jambes quand il sentit un doigt chaud et humide s'immiscer dans son intimité, il était secoué de petits spasmes musculaires incontrôlables, mais il savait que s'il ne les arrêtait pas, le doigt n'oserait pas se mouvoir en lui, de peur de lui faire mal, et lui donner ce qu'il recherchait.

" Tu ne l'as jamais fait auparavant ? N'est-ce pas ?

- Pas avec un mec.

- Tu vas voir, c'est l'extase ! " Ces quelques mots avaient été prononcés dans un souffle, ce qui excitait les deux jeunes encore plus qu'il ne l'était. Sirius retrouvait peu à peu son calme et il sentit enfin le majeur de Severus bouger et amorcer quelques va-et-vient, il gémissait de plaisir.

La respiration saccadée et les bruits de Sirius lui donnaient envie d'aller de plus en plus loin. L'annulaire et l'index retrouvèrent le majeur dans l'antre accueillant. Au bout d'un long moment en alternant baisers, caresses et gémissements. Severus retira ses doigts, embrassa une dernière fois Sirius et se plaça entre ses cuisses.

Il mit son pénis à l'entrée de l'anus et commença à pénétrer dans le fourreau brûlant et accueillant de son amant. Il était tellement serré que s'en était orgasmique. Il s'immobilisa lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Les petits spasmes qu'il avait sentit autour de son doigt un peu plus tôt, recommençaient, mais cette fois autour de son sexe. Cela l'amenait au bord de la jouissance qu'il réussit à retarder grâce à des années de pratique du contrôle de soi.

Le Gryffondor se cabra et rejeta sa tête en arrière quand il sentit le membre engorgé de désir se mouvoir en lui, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus violemment.

" Mmmm, Sev ! Continu ! Oh oui ! … T'arrête pas ! " Cela lui arrachait un cri de pur bonheur à chaque fois qu'il heurtait sa prostate.

Une main qui n'était pas la sienne commença à le masturber au même rythme que les coups de boutoir. Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps Sirius se libéra dans un râle de plaisir (°), sur son ventre et sur la main du Serpentard, qui pu faire encore quatre ou cinq mouvements brusques avant de jouir à son tour. Padfoot, qui était toujours arqué, se laissa retomber sur le sable fin suivit de près par l'autre adolescent.

Je marche et c'est le cœur léger,  
Que j'emprunte le trajet sacr  
Qui me mène à l'endroit secret,  
Où tu viendras me retrouver.  
Nous avons plusieurs heures avant la nuit,  
Là tu viens vers moi et tu me souris  
Alors je me dis, que c'est enfin ici  
Avec toi que commence ma vie.

Sirius avait réussi à se caler dans les grands bras maigres de son chéri qui arborait pour la première fois un véritable sourire. Il lui parsemait le cou de petits baisers humides. Autant l'un que l'autre, ils savouraient ce moment, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il allait y en avoir d'autres. Aucun n'osait briser le silence bénin qui s'était installé entre eux, de peur de se réveiller et de découvrir que les choses passées précédemment n'était qu'un rêve. Pourtant, il n'en fit rien lorsque Severus pris la parole.

" Bon, on fait quoi maintenant !

- Comment ça on fait quoi ?

- Joue pas l'innocent !

- Mais je suis innocent, Sev ! " Dit-il d'un ton mielleux.

" Plus tant que ça maintenant ! Mais bon, ça répond pas à ma question, on fait quoi par rapport aux autres ?

- On leur en parle ?

- C'est exactement ce que je te demande ! " Ils se regardaient yeux dans les yeux !

" Moi j'ai une autre question beaucoup plus importante !

- Vas-y accouche !

- Tu compte faire quoi avec notre relation ? On continu ou on arrête là maintenant et on en parle plus ?

- J'en ai aucune idée !

- T'en a aucune idée ou t'as peur de ma réaction ?

- Je crois que j'ai peur ! Peur que tu te foutes de moi ! Peur que tu me rejette ! Peur de la réaction des autres ! Peur que tu ne m'aimes pas autant que moi je t'aime ! Peur de souffrir en fait !

- Moi je veux à tout prix continuer avec toi, …, je t'aime ! Et si tu le veux vraiment on n'en parlera à personne. Je t'aime et je suis prêt à tout pour toi !

- Je préférerais n'avoir à en parler à personne et surtout pas à Potter !

- Ca tombe bien moi aussi !

- J'espère que tu n'oublieras pas ce moment à la rentrée !

- T'inquiète pas pour moi, je t'oublierais pas de si tôt, et cette journée restera graver là et là toute ma vie ! " Il lui montra son cœur et sa tête et l'embrassa, avant que Severus ne se blottisse dans les bras de Sirius !

" Je t'aime !

- Moi aussi je t'aime ! Sevy.

- Au fait, je te trouvais super sexy !

- Quand ?

- Quand t'étais habillé !

- Et plus maintenant ?

- Si mais là, je te trouve que Hypersexe ! "

_Oui mais en septembre  
Seul dans ta chambre,  
Dis moi je suis inquiet !  
Dis moi je suis inquiet !  
Oui mais en septembre  
Seul dans ta chambre,  
Te souviendras-tu de juillet ?  
Oui mais en septembre  
Seul dans ta chambre,  
Dis moi je suis inquiet !  
Oui mais en septembre  
Seul dans ta chambre,  
Te souviendras-tu de juillet ?  
Ohohohoh !  
Oui mais en septembre  
Seul dans ta chambre,  
Dis moi je suis inquiet !  
Oui mais en septembre  
Seul dans ta chambre,  
Te souviendras-tu de juillet ? _

Sirius était dans sa chambre, allongé en jean sur son lit. Cela fait 20 ans aujourd'hui jour pour jour, que lui et Severus étaient ensemble. Depuis leurs 15 ans ; depuis ce fameux jour sur la plage ; pendant toutes les vacances ils ne se quittaient pas ; devant les adultes, ils n'échangeaient pas un mot ; à l'école, ils se retrouvaient tous les soirs dans une salle qui ne figurait pas sur la carte du Maraudeur et dont seuls lui et Severus connaissaient l'existence.

Leur relation était restée secrète, même aujourd'hui les seul au courant, étaient eux et Dumbledore. Remus ne s'était jamais douté de rien, quand il sentait l'odeur de Snivellus sur son meilleur ami, ce dernier prétextait qu'ils s'étaient battus.

Sirius cherchait quoi se mettre pour cet anniversaire. Il voulait être beau, attirant, à l'aise, bref en un mot : sexy ! Il essayait toute sorte de vêtements sorcier (robes noires, bleues, vertes, blanches…) et moldu (jeans blancs, noirs, pantalons, t-shirts, débardeurs, chemises…) Il se faisait son propre défilé de mode devant son miroir de sa chambre. Au final, il opta pour un t-shirt moulant blanc et un jean bleu. Il se coucha dans son lit à 3H, mais le sommeil ne venait pas, il était stressé pour le soir qui allait arriver. Il s'endormit à 4H10.

* * *

A 6 H il descendait déjà les escaliers, il entendait Remus et Tonks discuter de tout et de rien mais surtout de lui.

" Tonks, tu trouve pas que Siri est bizarre ces derniers temps ?

- Si, il est plus heureux, sauf hier, il était assez angoissé !

- Tu crois qu'il voit quelqu'un ?

- Il sort pas, tu veux qu'il voit quelqu'un comment ?

- C'est peut être quelqu'un de l'Ordre !

- Il y a que des mecs, sauf moi Molly, et Hermione !

- Ouais, mais c'est peut être un mec, c'est bizarre qu'il…

- Oh salut Cousin ! " Elle lui sauta au cou et lui posa un gros bisou sur la joue.

" Salut Pad !

- Ca va Rem's ?

- Ouais ! Et toi, je vois que t'es rayonnant, tu attends quelqu'un ? " Demanda Remus avec un sourire en coin et un regard vers Tonks.

" Tu parle de quelqu'un, je dirais plutôt quelque chose, je dois voir Snivellus ce soir ! Il doit venir vérifier des livres sur les potions de magies noires. En plus on en aura sûrement pour toute la nuit.

- Pourquoi tu lui montre pas les livres et tu te tire ?

- Ca va pas ! Je le laisserai jamais seul avec mes affaires, j'y tiens trop ! " Pour lui c'était de plus en plus difficile de dire du mal de son amant. Avec le temps il avait appris à le connaître, ses défauts, ses qualités, il le connaissait par cœur. Une fois de plus il s'en tirait pas top mal dans ses fausses excuses, mais il décidait quand même de changer de sujet " Y a du café ? "

* * *

Les minutes passaient une à une, Sirius fixait l'horloge Severus devait arriver à 20H et il était… 17H19. Il préférait aller s'habiller et se préparer. Il monta dans la salle de bain, et passa une heure sous la douche. Il savait que 'son Sevy' exécrait par-dessus tous les cheveux comme ceux de James, donc il mit presque 40 minutes les coiffer, ce qui cassa son mythe ! (Avoir des cheveux qui tiennent parfaitement en place sans aucun effort !) Ensuite, il se rendit dans sa chambre pour pouvoir enfin s'habiller.

19H58. Sirius descendait les escaliers en courant et se posa dans le canapé, un magazine de Quidditch à la main comme si de rien n'était. Severus allait arriver dans 2 minutes.

19H59. Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

POP ! ! !

Sirius se leva d'un bond, tournant la tête de droite à gauche à la recherche de celui qui avait fait ce bruit de transplanage. " Blaaaack ! J'ai pas que ça à foutre ! Tu te ramène, plus tôt on aura fini, mieux se sera ! " Il avait transplaner dans la chambre de Sirius. Pour monter, il passa par la cuisine et découvrit un Remus et une Tonks avec les larmes aux yeux. " Ca promet ! ! ! " Dirent-il en cœur.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il verrouilla la porte et se jeta dans les bras de son amant, il l'embrassa avec fougue en le plaquant contre le mur ! Il était habillé avec un jean noir et un t-shirt bleu foncé à longues manches qui lui allait à merveille, il ne mettait des couleurs que lorsqu'il devait retrouver Sirius, seul.

" Bon anniversaire mon cœur !

- Merci, toi aussi. Qui aurait pu croire ça avant ? Quand je pense qu'on fête nos 20 ans ensemble, aujourd'hui !

- Ca fait un bail, mais je sais que mes sentiments à ton égard n'ont pas changé. Je t'aime même plus qu'avant.

- J'ai une… si on peut dire ça comme ça… 'surprise' pour toi. Ca fait un mois que j'étudie ce sort, comme un malade avec Albus, pour le réussir parfaitement et faire de ce moment un moment spécial. La métamorphose, l'enchantement et moi, ça fait au moins neuf alors… "

Sirius le fixait avec un regard rempli de désir et son plus beau sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Il s'approcha de lui, lui mit sa main dans la poche arrière de son jean et lui donna un tendre baiser à la commissure des lèvres. " T'as fait tous ces efforts pour moi ? Montre le résultat ! "

Severus releva ses manches, pris sa baguette et commença à réciter une longue incantation. L'armoire et le bureau se transformaient peu à peu en sable tout en gardant leur forme ; le lit se transforma en une grosse pierre où Sirius s'assit, observant son amant en grande concentration, ainsi que les changements qui s'opéraient dans la pièce ; une teinte bleu ciel s'emparait des murs ; un grand soleil brillant s'élevait sur le plafond ; la mer émergeait au bas du mur en face d'eux et une grotte se dessinait à la place de la porte.

Severus se retourna vers un Padfoot ému et émerveillé.

" Et voilà, j'ai réussi !

- Désolé de te décevoir, mais t'a raté un truc.

- Quoi ? " Fit Severus en se retournant, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les deux meubles en grains de sables.

Sirius se leva avec un sourire, prit la baguette des mains de son amant avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot et murmura un sort, une légère brise venant de nul part souffla dans la chambre et fit s'écrouler le sable sur tout le sol de la pièce.

" Je peux modifier quelques trucs ?

- Bien sûr ! Fait ce que tu veux !

- Merci mon amour ! " Il murmura d'autres sorts, le bruit de la mer s'éleva dans la pièce, le soleil se descendit jusqu'à toucher l'eau à l'horizon et un croissant de lune commençait à apparaître.

Severus observait les changements avec attention, il était assit adossé à la pierre sur le sable chaud. Une fois finis, son amant vint se poser en face de lui, à genoux sur ses jambes, approcha sa tête et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Severus. Ce dernier mit sa main sur la nuque de l'ex-prisonnier et approfondit le baiser. Les mains de Sirius passaient sous le t-shirt bleu et massaient doucement le ventre deu Maître des Potions.

Ils interrompirent le baiser pour enlever leurs hauts. Sirius passa ses mains dans le dos de 'son Sevy' et le serra contre lui en l'embrassant dans le cou. Ils ne voulaient en aucun cas que ce moment se termine…

* * *

Severus avait roulé à coté de son amant et posé sa tête sur son torse. Le soleil avait disparu, il ne restait plus que le croissant lunaire.

" C'est fou ce que tu deviens romantique Siri !

- C'est pas ma faute, c'est l'âge !

- 20 ans qu'on est ensemble, j'en reviens pas, c'est long !

- Heeeey, te plains pas ! Avant je restais à peine 20 minutes avec quelqu'un !

- Mais je ne m'en plains pas, au contraire, j'aimerais que ça dure encore 20 ans, voir plus ! Je t'aime comme tu ne peux pas l'imaginer, je t'aime comme… comme… "

* * *

" Remus, on les entend plus, tu crois qu'y en a un qui a tué l'autre ?

- Si c'est le cas, j'espère c'est Snivel qui est mort !

- Oh Remus ! T'as pas honte ?

- Attends que je réfléchisse… hummm… Non ! " Les deux amis étaient montés à l'étage tout en discutant et s'étaient retrouvés devant la chambre de Sirius.

" … tu deviens romantique Siri !

- Quoi ! Mais il se passe quoi la dedans ?

- 20 ans qu'on est ensemble…

- 20 ans et j'étais même pas au courant, c'est quoi cette connerie, Tonks dis quelque chose !

- Ils s'aiment, prends le pas mal. Tu préfère pas voir Sirius heureux, toi ?

- Si bien sûr… écoute…

- Je t'aime comme tu ne peux pas l'imaginer, je t'aime comme… comme…

- Comme la vache aime l'herbe quelle a dans son pré ! (°°)

- Oh c'est trop mignon, Sev !

- Remus ! Voilà à cause de toi, on a rien entendu.

- De toute façon, t'avais pas besoin de l'entendre ! Allez viens, on va se coucher ! "

* * *

Le lendemain Sirius passa son doigt sur le torse de son amant pour le réveiller, mais il ne réagit pas à la caresse, il passa alors son doigt le long de son sexe qui, lui, réagit promptement. Il l'entoura de ses doigts et commença de lents mouvements. Il approcha ses lèvres et embrassa le gland pourpre, descendit jusqu'aux testicules en parsemant le membre de baisers humides. Il remontait le long de la verge en traçant une arabesque avec sa langue. Il l'entoura de ses lèvres et commença des va-et-vient plutôt lents, ce qui arrachaient de longs gémissements à un Severus toujours endormi. Les mouvements se firent de plus en plus insistant, de plus en plus rapides. Severus se réveilla et dans un long râle de plaisir se libéra dans la bouche de Sirius. Ce dernier remonta et alla embrasser son amant.

" Bien dormi mon amour ?

- Mmmm ! Et bien réveillé aussi ! " Ils se levèrent, s'habillèrent (Severus en robe de sorcier noire et Sirius comme la veille) et se préparaient à descendre dans la cuisine main dans la main. Mais ils se relâchèrent quand le bruit d'une tasse brisée leur parvint aux oreilles.

Severus reprenait peu à peu son air froid et Severus son air séducteur. " Quand je pense que tu m'as fait venir pour ça ! Y avait à peine un bouquin et demi de magie noir sur 122 !

- Ooooh Snapy, en attendant, t'as bien pris ton pied en les regardant ! "

Remus les fixait comme s'il fixait deux gamins irresponsables.  
" Vous avez fait ça toute la nuit ?

- Ouais, on s'est engueulé toute la nuit !

- Bizarre, on vous a pas entendu !

- Sort d'insonorisation, tu connais, hein Rem's ?

- Oui, bien sur, tu me prends pour qui ?

- Mais vous avez fait que ça ?

- Tu veux que je te dise Tonks ?

- Ben oui, si je te demande !

- On s'est aussi battu comme à notre habitude !

- Ah ! Je me disais aussi que l'odeur de Snivellus était trop fort sur toi, pour que vous vous soyez juste engueulé ! " Au nom de Snivellus, Sirius ne pu réprimer un petit mal être, mais Severus pris la parole.

" C'est pas de sa faute, c'est depuis qu'il est petit, il a une envie irrésistible de me sauter dessus à chaque fois qu'il me voit !

- C'est clair, t'es tellement sexy ! " Termina Sirius d'un ton septique.

Remus lança un regard rempli de sous-entendu à Tonks et éclatèrent de rire. Sirius comprenant ce que cela voulait dire, mit sa main sur les fesses de Severus, se colla à lui et l'embrassa avec délicatesse. Le baiser terminé et sans quitter des yeux l'homme en face de lui, Sirius rajouta avec un sourire à l'attention de son meilleur ami et de sa cousine :

" Voilà ! Vous savez tout ! "

**Resalut ! Alors vous avez trouvé ça comment ? Pour me le dire c'est le petit bouton en bas à gauche ! (Dans le truc violet il faut mettre " Submit Review " !) Essayez le s'iouplet ! ! ! Ça y est ? ? ? Merciiii  
Pour la réponse aux Reviews revenez dans 10 jours elle sera mise dans ce chapitre !  
(°) ne vous imaginez surtout pas l'orgasme de Josh Hartnett dans le film " 40 jours 40 nuits " parce que nous, c'est ce qu'on a fait et on a eu un fou rire incontrôlable pendant au moins 15 minutes ! lol. Et ça nous a cassé le charme qu'on a trouvé dans cette histoire !  
(°°) Pitit clin d'œil à mon père qui nous a un peu aidé à écrire une partie de cette histoire ! La musique c'est celle d'un groupe de Boys band que j'adore (toujours) ! C'est les G-Squad avec 'Mais en septembre' ! D'ailleurs je dédicace cette chanson à ma meilleure amie même si je sais qu'il y a peu de chance qu'elle lise cette histoire ! **

**Bon allez **

**Gros Bisoux **

**° _Merawen_ °**


	2. RAR

Salut ! ! ! Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais la réponse aux reviews (comme indiquer dans le résumé.) ! Je devais la faire y a longtemps mais j'avais pas beaucoup de review donc j'me suis dit que c'était pas la peine ! mais c'est bon la j'en ai 8 , donc c'est mérité !

Bon alors je commence !

**__**

Eglaturiel : Tu m'as dis que t'a pas encore eu le temps de lire ! Mais bon je te remercie d'avance pour ta future review ! qui j'espère arrivera bientôt ! ! ! lol ! Gros bisous !

**__**

Alexandra Rogue : Merci pour ta courte review ! Qui m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! En plus t'étais la première pour cette histoire !  
Merci encore et gros bisous !

**__**

Ginypompom : __Moi aussi je les trouve supers ensembles ! C'est le couple idéal physiquement parlant (du moins pour moi) !  
Si tu veux un autre lemon il y en aura un autre ! Mais pas pour cette histoire ! Je suis en train d'en écrire un autre pour mon autre fic ! Le chapitre 3 est presque terminé donc je le poste avant ma rentrée en cours (vendredi) ou avant lundi ! Je sais que j'ai pris du retard mais j'ai de bonnes excuses ! lol  
Bon voilà bisous et à plus !

__

**Le gouyou sauvage** : Merci pour ta review ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Pour Harry j'aurais moi aussi voulu mettre sa réaction, mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver une place dans l'histoire ! Mais comment j'imaginais sa tête … oui, ça aurait été marrant ! ! ! Le passage est écris et j'essayerais de le mettre dans une autre Sirius / Severus ! J'ai plein d'idées ! Et comme tu le dis c'est un couple rare avec des persos que moi aussi j'adore ! Donc voilà ! J'essayerais de faire remonter le nombre de fic à leur sujet !  
Bon allez gros bisous et à plus !

__

**Sev Snape** : Je t'ai déjà répondu dans une review mais bon tant pis je fais une RAR donc c'est pour tout le monde ! lol !  
Je suis flattée que pour ta première SS/SB t'ai eu une bonne impression !  
Au risque de me répéter, ta review m'a fais très plaisir ! Et pour la suite et bien y en aura pas (enfin je pense) sauf si comme je te l'ai déjà dis je me lève en pleine nuit et j'arrive pas à me rendormir alors là peut-être qu'y aura une suite ou une autre fic aussi peu catholique !  
Bon allez, gros bisous !  
P.S. : J'espère que je t'ai pas trop ennuyée avec mes review bizarres pour tes histoires !

__

**Kero Vs Sac d'OS** : Comme pour Sev Snape je fais une RAR pour tout le monde ! Même si t'a déjà eu ta réponse par review y'en a que ça peut intéresser ! lol  
Pour la question que tu m'as posé (Il disait quoi réellement Severus ?) J'en ai pas la moindre idée… je bloquais énormément sur cette réplique donc j'ai demandé de l'aide à mon entourage ! Qui se trouvait être mon père à ce moment précis, et vu que dans la famille on est très romantique comme t'as pu t'en rendre compte dans cette fic, ça a donné l'histoire de la vache ! Et vu que je voulais pas casser le moment romantique qu'il y avait entre les deux amoureux, j'ai donné la réplique à Remus ! Bon ben voilà tu sais tout pour la deuxième fois !  
Des fics je compte en faire d'autres dans pas trop longtemps ! T'inquiète pas !  
bon allez gros bisous !  
Au fait j'adore ta signature ! (Kero, démone dragonne seconde classe)

__

**Vif d'or** : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir comme toute les autres ! J'espère que j'arriverais à réécrire d'autres petites merveilles comme tu le dis ! Merci encore !

__

**Raven** : Bien fait pour toi ! ! ! J'avais mit dans le résumé que c'était un slash et un lemon ! Mais la prochaine fois je le mettrais en MAJUSCULES, en **gras,** en _italique, _en souligner, ou tout en même _**TEMPS**_  
En tout cas merci pour ta review ! je te ferai des gros bisous quand on se verra ! ! !  
Et au faite, moi aussi petite parenthèses, le "bon allez gros bisous _ma chérie_ " évite-le à l'avenir ! Merci ! (Et je lol pas sur ce coup) MDR ! ! !  
Bon allez plus !

__

**Lily** : Oulalala la longue review ! ! ! Je sais même pas pourquoi j'y réponds vu que t'es à coté de moi !

**- Relie plus haut et tu comprendras ! ! !**

- OK ! La RAR c'est pour tout le monde ! Mais quand même !

**- Oh arrête de te plaindre et répond à cette review !**

- Oui " mamaaaaan " ! Bon alors je commence ! Merci pour cette review ma chère amie, elle m'a énormément touché ! Je suis contente pour ton ordi comme ça t'arrêtera de venir squatter à la maison ! lol ! Quoique ça marche pas bien à ce que je vois, t'es toujours là ! ! ! lol

**- Ah ah ah ! Très drôle ! ! !**

- Et oui je fais de l'humour ! (Pas drôle certes, mais de l'humour quand même !) Merci pour tes compliments, ils m'ont fait trop plaisir ! Pour l'histoire je suis gay que t'es pas été déçue ! Tu m'avais aidé à quelques endroits mais t'avais pas vu le résultat final ! c'est à dire la fic dans l'ordre et terminée !

**- Merci !**

Mais … tu va arrêter de me couper comme ça ? J'aurai jamais fini sinon ! Sur un ordi c'est pareil que dans une conversation à l'oral ! ! !

**- Bon OK je me tais !**

Merci pour tes conseilles, je vais essayer de les suivre pour l'autre fic ! Et pour l'histoire de la vache, je vois pas pourquoi je l'aurais pas mise, j'ai du modifier un peu l'histoire mais bon tans pis ! Au début Remus ne devais pas être au courant de leur relation (d'ailleurs, il devait même pas apparaître), mais si je voulais placer cette chtite connerie c'est le moyen le plus simple que j'ai trouvé ! lol ! C'est bien tu suis mes conseilles toi aussi ! ! !

**- …**

Au faites pense à étrangler ton frère pour moi ! ! !

**- …**

Répond pas surtout ! ! !

**- Tu m'as dis de me taire ! C'est ce que je fais !**

Oui mais répond a mes questions quand même !

**- Ok ! Pourquoi ?**

Il m'a appelé " ma chérie "! ! !

**- Ok pas de prob je lui fais ses fesses dès que je le vois !**

Et un avant dernier merci pour la traduction du PEPNFJBM, parce que ou sinon j'aurais pas compris ! ! ! lol ! Gros bisous ! Moi aussi je t'adore mon ange ! ! !

**- OOOOhhhhh C'est trop mignon ! ! ! ! Sec ou mouillés les bisous ???**

Oh c'est bon fais pas comme si je t'avais jamais appelé comme ça ! ! ! lol ! Pour les bisous c'est au choix pour tout le monde !!!

****

****

****

**Et le dernier merci est pour tout mes reviewers et pour tous les lecteurs silencieux (s'il y en a ) !**

**Pour les lecteurs de mon autre fic je compte mettre le prochain chapitre bientôt ! (Vendredi ou avant Lundi) Je sais que j'ai pris du retard mais c'est pas vraiment de ma faute ! ! ! petit problème amical, affectif, et autres … mais bon c'est ma vie et je pense pas que ça vous intéresse tant que ça ! ! ! lol**

**Bon allez gros bisous a tous ! ! !**

**Merawen**


End file.
